1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massaging machine, and specifically to a massaging machine formed as a mobile vehicle and comprising a driving gear wheel for moving said vehicle by meshing with a flexible rack-track belt which passes through the vehicle body and is held in tension and also a rotatable eccentric dead weight which responds to the rotation of said driving gear wheel in an arrangement that said vehicle is capable of automatically travelling forward and backward over an ailing part of the patient's body.
2. Descripiton of the prior art
Generally, massaging treatment of tired muscles on the back or waist or other parts of the body by using a motor driven massaging machine requires the user of the machine to place it by himself on the part to be treated, often forcing him to take a very unnatural attitude particularly when massaging his back or waist. This is very inconvenient and a new massaging device involving no such inconvenience is desirable.